villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Berrypaw
"what comes up has to come down, run and jump, hop and skip - that's the story of life my friend.." ~ Berrypaw Berrypaw is a mysterious and magical creature that embodies freedom in the most extreme of forms, to Berrypaw the world is a playground and he acts accordingly - yet unlike his eternal nemesis in the cosmic circle Sharptooth he is neither malicious nor cruel but rather a powerful and learned teacher who aids others in many varied ways, though his methods and reasoning are beyond the understanding of most humans. Origin Berrypaw is one of the enigmatic "Wanderers": magical beings that acted as stand-ins for the "gods" from the advent of humanity (3 million years ago) to the arrival of the Council of Godheads on Earth (20,000 BC). Berrypaw has been known by many names but has always embodied freedom in its most extreme form, having the attitude of a trickster and traveller he never stays in one place for very long and although loyal to those who treat him and others with respect he can be rather reckless and cares more for individual freedom than law or order. Early Years In the "early years" Berrypaw travelled the world as a teacher of sorts, helping people to experience the joys of a life of freedom but in the process made an enemy of the malignant Sharptooth, a fellow "Wanderer" who saw his position as a means of mistreating others, the two quickly became enemies and it would start what has been described as an eternal struggle between the two beings. Modern Era Due to the immortal nature of both Berrypaw and Sharptooth the two would continue their ancient battle of wits into the modern era and although they remained somewhat fixated on their goals the two managed to adapt surprisingly well to the drastic changes that the world went through: Berrypaw was saddened by the destruction and misery many humans had experienced but felt that ultimately this was a means to teach humanity how to be truly free - Sharptooth had no real care about humanity's plight but knew how Berrypaw cared for them so instantly began to harass humanity further so as to provoke the ire of his eternal enemy. Appearance Berrypaw tends to be 5ft 4in tall and of a slim build, though he can take any form he pleases due to his reality-warping capabilities - he tends to be an African-American male but much like Sharptooth can change his race or gender at will: he likes to dress in a red shirt and jeans with his hands and feet left bare but has taken to wearing sandals in the modern age. In all of his forms Berrypaw has unusual purple eye coloration, which betrays his true nature - he can't seem to alter this trait but often overcomes it by simply wearing sunglasses or wearing his hair over his eyes. Powers and Abilities Berrypaw is a magical being that embodies freedom, thus has a number of superhuman abilities - so far Berrypaw has displayed the following: *(Class B) Reality-Warping (Class B) (Berrypaw has almost unlimited reality-warping capability, making him potentially one of the most powerful beings on Earth - though his reality-warping has limitations (unlike beings that possess Class A Reality-Warping): also due to the fact Berrypaw's reality-warping is not Class A all changes that occur fade away once Berrypaw has left the area, his powers can also only effect a maximum range of 70 miles) *Immortality (Berrypaw is immune to ageing, disease or conventional injury) *Enhanced Intelligence (Berrypaw has great intelligence due to his age and influence - plus is an avid learner) Trivia *Berrypaw has countless names across the era, many of which he shares with other spirits : for example he is referred to as "Raven" by Native Americans (who is, ironically, a fellow Wanderer and a "sister" of sorts to Berrypaw) : even his famous role as Brer Rabbit is shared with an ancestral spirit, though Berrypaw seems to care little for the fact he mirrors these beings so closely. *Berrypaw and Sharptooth have much greater power than most other "Wanderers" - this becomes very apparent when the pair encounter beings like Coyote, Raven and Arachne later in Villains Lore. Category:Character Category:Immortal Characters Category:Asexual Category:Tricksters Category:Chaotic Good